Feline Grace
by aelinworks
Summary: "She wasn't a pig on her way to the slaughterhouse. She was Mina Goldwyn and she was going to survive."
1. 00 ㄴ Prologue ㄱ

**00 ㄴ Prologue ㄱ**

Fear is a powerful feeling, capable of disarming those of brute strength and simple minds. They say you can only battle fear with courage, but I think not. Courage is something created by man to glorify their mindless acts, considering themselves to be brave instead of admitting it was luck that saved them in their moments of blind panic.

My blue-green eyes met those of molten gold. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, his warm eyes casting out any semblance of alarm as the spear lowered from his clutched and bruised hands.

I gripped my knife, cold eyes hardening as my face washed out any emotion. His smile turned into a frown as he surveyed me. When he finally realized the gravity of the situation, I threw the knife. It stuck in between his widened eyes, the light fading. I turned around, heard the thump of his corpse falling on the forest floor and walked away.

I did not look back.


	2. 01 ㄴ Reaping Day ㄱ

01 **ㄴ Reaping Day ㄱ**

There was a mix of excitement and restlessness throughout District 2 as the people wondered who would be the chosen tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games.

Mina was not one of them. She lay in her bed, thinking about any possibilities that could break out in only a matter of hours.

Her father was known to be strongly against the Games, surrendering their children to the evil claws of the Capitol seemed outrageous to him. Unfortunately his beliefs were often mocked. Mina and her father were shunned because of it.

She couldn't blame him. He had lost his twin brother to the Games. His wife, Mina's mother, had spoken ill about the Games in the worst of times, so an order by President Snow himself was sent to publicly execute her. Mina was only a baby.

But she thought about how different it could be, to participate in the Games and win not just wealth and recognition, but respect and glory. Acceptance not just to her, but her father as well, for raising a warrior.

Mina blinked and shook her head. It was enough. All of it was nonsense. She couldn't take out someone's life. To snuff out their light as if it were nothing more than a flickering candle flame.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing her father's aging face.

"Father?"

Brannon Goldwyn stepped into his daughter's bedroom, closing the door behind him. He looked at her with emerald eyes, his lips pressing into a tight smile. "Another year, Mina. Three more and you won't have to worry anymore."

"That is if I'm not called."

"I'm sure someone would volunteer. Would take your place for a chance to represent our District." His tone was that of mild incredulity and bitter shame.

"Yes." Mina sat down, looking up at her father with distress. "But that doesn't change the fact I'm afraid."

"Hush, Mina." Brannon hugged her. "There's no need to be. I won't let them take you."

Mina wiped her tears, letting a small laugh out. "How could you stop them if my name were drawn?"

Brannon looked away from her, his throat bobbing as he stepped away from his daughter.

"Father?"

"Whatever it takes."

He left without glancing at her, the door shutting with barely a click.

. . .

Each year, a video was featured for those who would be participating on the Reaping for the very first time. The video was always the same one: clips of devastation, a chaotic world of death and misery. President Snow's recorded voice echoed the same speech about the creation of an infrastructure that promised order and security, only if each of the divided districts gave off one girl and boy as sacrifice on a deadly tournament. A yearly show of entertainment for the Capitol of Panem.

The video ended with the Capitol's seal and anthem. District 2's escort, Joan Wallas, clapped eagerly, everyone else followed suit.

"Now, now." She cleared her throat, an adder's smile painting her unblemished face. "I know you are all as eager as me to find out this year's tributes."

There was complete silence as Joan stepped towards the clear ball containing the female names. Her gloved hand dug into the bowl, then took it out with a single slip.

She took her time opening it, reading the name, that adder's smile still present. She reveled in torturing the District with her patience.

Then a name flew out of Joan's lips. There were no cheers. Only cold biting silence as every head turned to look at a skinny girl with red hair and a youthful face with freckles.

Mina Goldwyn didn't move from her spot. She stared at Joan with wide fearful eyes, ignoring the murmurs of assent from the gathered crowd. She waited for anyone to volunteer, to seize the chance to prove themselves worthy.

No one did.

Instead she was grabbed by her shoulders and dragged to the stage. Joan Wallas laughed with joyous intent.

Joan cleared her throat once again to regain the attention. This time she picked out a slip from the male's bowl without delay.

"Evans, Cato."

There were whistles and catcalls as a dirty blond boy with blue eyes smirked, making his way to the stage as people clapped him on the back. Mina felt her heart constrict in fear as he stood beside her, so tall and powerfully built.

"Here we are, Mina Goldwyn and Cato Evans, District 2's tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games. A big round of applause, if you may!" Joan cried out, her chest heaving as her eyes brightened in excitement.

With her eyes, Mina found her father in the back of the crowd. He only looked at her, shock evident in his still handsome features, before he turned around and walked away.

A tear rolled down her cheek.


	3. 02 ㄴ Tapes ㄱ

**This chapter is dedicated to:** MMJ.Rich **for being the first reviewer in this story. Thank you so much for your kind words, I hope you enjoy the rest of our journey with Mina.**

_ _ _ _ _

He did not come.

Peacekeepers had thrown Mina into a room inside the Justice Building. It was the only act of kindness, she thought. To allow her farewells to the people she loved.

So she waited.

And waited.

But still Brannon Goldwyn didn't make an appearance, didn't care enough to say goodbye to his only daughter.

It wasn't an act of kindness, Mina paced around the room, not caring that her face was blotchy from her incessant crying. It was a test to weed out those who cared and those who didn't. It was like a slap to the face and a reminder: _You will face this alone._

Mina sat down in the worn out armchair, pondering about her tragic and quite unbelievable situation.

So many slips inside that bowl and yet her name had been drawn. So many girls would kill ㅡ quite literally ㅡ for the opportunity of participating in a sadistic tournament. Yet none of them volunteered. Why?

Then she came to the realization. That's what her district wanted. They knew she didn't train with her classmates. The only knowledge she had about weapons was the basic training everyone was required to have in her district as soon as they could lift a sword.

They wanted her to die. To sacrifice their chances at winning this year for the pleasure to see the useless Mina Goldwyn be slaughtered. Like a pig.

Because they did have a chance. Monstrous Cato Evans. Mina knew about him. He was a ruthless killing machine. His feelings non-existent.

She knew without actually seeing the tributes from other districts that Cato was going to be a difficult obstacle to overcome. Flee the ice cold male tribute from 2 or die trying to eliminate him.

But Mina calmed herself, dried her tears. She wasn't a pig on her way to the slaughterhouse. She was Mina Goldwyn and she was going to survive.

. . .

The Capitol train was stuffed with delicacies and high technology. Mina glanced around the carriage, her hands twitching to get a hold of a treat, but she refrained from doing so as Cato grabbed a clear glass with crushed ice and poured himself a drink.

She looked at him, the top of his head grazed the ceiling, his shoulders relaxed. His eyes found hers and she held his stare.

"What?" He demanded, breaking eye contact as he poured himself another glass of whatever liquid he seemed to like.

Mina didn't answer and Cato looked at her once again, but her eyes diverted to the door next to him as it slid open with a hiss, revealing the tall frames of Enobaria and Brutus, both Victors and Mentors.

Enobaria looked at the young tributes standing before her, assessing them. "Come with us."

Brutus led the way to another carriage as Enobaria told them about their need to watch Reapings from the other districts, to distinguish the strong and the weak.

No one mentioned how the female tribute from District 2 was the weakest.

The tapes ended, Mentors now turning to their tributes.

"What do you make of it?" Brutus asked.

Cato smirked. "They're all pathetic. There's no doubt our District will win this year."

Brutus nodded, head turning to Mina. "Do you feel the same amount of confidence for that assumption?"

Mina's cheeks heated as her mind scrambled to form a decent response. "I consider we need to be careful with the males from Districts 1 and 11 and both tributes from 12."

Enobaria raised one eyebrow, grinning with wicked humor. "12?"

Mina had to look away from the woman's pointed teeth, instead she stared into Enobaria's black eyes but found no more comfort. "Yes."

"Pitiful."

"Perhaps Goldwyn had the good sense of admitting the obvious, unlike some." Brutus looked at Cato and Enobaria, shaking his head before smiling at Mina.

"She's just a coward." Enobaria hissed.

"Just because I refused to go to our District's training camps, doesn't mean I'm completely useless." Mina spoke up, feeling completely offended by Enobaria's words.

"I like this girl." Brutus clapped his hands once. "Okay, here's the plan. I will make sure to use every moment we have to train you accordingly. But you have to do your best. I don't like quitters, Goldwyn."

Brutus stared at Mina and it took her several seconds to notice he was expecting a response, so she nodded in agreement.

"You're both dismissed." Enobaria waved the tributes away, content that she didn't have to deal with the pacifist fool of a girl.

. . .

Mina was laying in her temporary bed, loving the way her cotton dress felt soft against her skin, enjoying the warm silk sheets wrapped around her.

That's when she noticed it. The train had stopped moving. She had no idea how she detected the absence of motion.

So the young girl pushed away the sheets, making her way out her room and to the windows. It was so dark, but the moon and stars provided a faint glow, illuminating the wild lands. Where were they now? Was the stop already planned?

That's when she heard it. Shouts, then gunshots. It made her jump, the hair from her arms rising, heart feeling as though it was about to run out of her chest and flee for safety.

Had someone attempted an escape? Had someone really been that stupid? How unfortunate.

A door slid open and Joan Wallas rushed for Mina. "Go to your room at once!"

"Joan? What's going on?" The Capitol woman was struggling to push Mina away, but the girl would have none of it, planting her bare feet firmly on the carpeted floor. "Tell me!"

Joan shrieked in annoyance. "I don't know, Mina! You are to be inside your room or you'll be locked up until we get to the Capitol. Now be a good girl and do as I say!"

Mina stared at the escort. "Who was shot?"

The eyes of Joan glanced everywhere but to the nosy girl. "A shot, what shot? I've no idea, my dear!"

A groan left Mina's lips. "Joan."

There was a hiss from a door sliding open, the two females looking at the uniformed men.

"You can't be here." Said one of the men as two peacekeepers marched forward and grabbed the women by their wrists.

Joan laughed comically. "We were just out for a bit of tea. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Yes. I couldn't sleep." Mina looked away from the obscure visor of the peacekeeper's helmet.

"Did you hear anything out of the ordinary? Nothing remotely suspicious?"

"Absolutely not. Is there a problem?" Joan smiled at the soldiers, batting her eyelashes in what she assumed was a perfect way to flirt and get answers.

"Not at all. Go back to your rooms and don't come out till morning. Goodnight, ladies."

"Don't stay up too late, boys." Joan giggled, her and Mina staring as the men left.

"How odd." Mina frowned.

"Go to bed." Joan snapped, glaring at the girl that had caused so much trouble in one night.

"Fine by me." The girl shrugged, turning around.

Joan sniffed, her nose up in the air as she hurried to her room.

But Mina paused at the door, watching blue light spilling from a room at the opposite side of the carriage.

Curiosity won over, so she tiptoed over, listening for any sign that someone would come up and grab her. Harm her.

She found herself in a small room, the walls covered in cables and wires and screens showing footage from security cameras that were carefully hidden throughout the train.

But what caught her attention wasn't the peacekeepers talking in hushed tones outside the train. It was Enobaria in Cato's room. He was sitting in his bed without a shirt, a bottle of alcohol in his hand. They were talking too low for the speakers to catch, then the female mentor outstretched her hand and he shook it.

Mina ran out of the security room, throwing herself inside her room and sliding the door shut.

The girl let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, then crawled to the beckoning of the mattress. Her head hit the pillow, but it took her a long time to fall asleep.


	4. 03 ㄴ Needles ㄱ

Mina's eyes took in the glorious city, the crowds a mix of bright colors, all cheering and reaching out for the trains that held the tributes captive.

"Head held high, Mina." Joan sighed at the young girl, then turned to Cato, cocky little smile on his lips as he approached the closed doors.

Brutus and Enobaria stepped inside the main carriage along with a team of peacekeepers that would escort them to the Tribute Tower, ㅡ and make sure they wouldn't escape ㅡ the living quarters for the pairs of tributes from each district.

The doors slid open and the muffled screams of excited citizens suddenly multiplied, much louder than Mina anticipated.

Joan was the first to step outside the luxurious train, waving at the crowd as four peacekeepers made their way to create a path for them.

Mina felt Brutus put his callused hands on her bare shoulders, guiding her along. Enobaria just looked bored out of her mind, scowling at the giddy crowd, Mina spotted Cato winking at a flock of elderly women, all of them swooning.

The peacekeepers ushered them inside a spacious white car and the door closed, shutting out the noise.

"Wasn't that exciting?" Joan grinned, putting her hand on Cato's bouncing knee, shooting him a flirty wink.

Cato stopped his movements and the words that flowed out his mouth with deadly calm made the peacekeepers across from them tense in anticipation, their hands casually on their guns. "Keep your filthy hands off me. Otherwise, I'll have them both chopped off before we arrive at our destination." His head slowly turned to the frozen escort. "Is that understood?"

Joan nodded, drawing back her hand and scooting away from him. Mina couldn't help but let out a tiny smile, Brutus raising his eyebrows at the teenage girl. She just shrugged lightly, feeling eyes burning the left side of her face.

The escort had gotten what she deserved.

. . .

Tears slipped down Mina's cheeks as she winced. Troye, a member of her personal stylist's crew, let out a deep chuckle as he squeezed her hand.

"Just one more, baby, one more." He reassured, then yanked the tape from Mina's stinging leg. She hissed in pain, glaring at him.

She felt humiliated, having to strip in front of these people, and expressing pain as they plucked every single hair from her body. She was relieved they didn't consider shaving her head or her eyebrows.

The hair from her head was damp but smelled of coconuts and honeycomb. She felt tiny needles pricking around her eyebrows but she knew it was only the aftermath of Troye's plucking session.

"You're ready for your scented bath." Arabella announced, pulling Mina into a small room. The bathtub was filled with light green water, herbs and pretty flowers floating on the surface. Mina looked at Arabella and the old woman smiled as she read the silent question in the girl's eyes. "It will help ease the pain from Troye's epilation methods."

Mina nodded, slowly getting inside the bathtub and sighing in relief as she felt the water coaxing her blotchy skin.

"Feel better?"

Mina closed her eyes. "It's soothing."

"No more than ten minutes. The boss needs to inspect you." One glance at Mina's mournful face, the woman added, "You'll have plenty of time to bathe after the Parade."

Mina just held her breath before submerging herself completely in the bathtub. The cool water drowned out the voices from the rest of the crew outside the room.

Minutes passed and Mina was suddenly pulled out of the scented water by a frantic Arabella, making her sputter.

"You're alive!" Arabella exclaimed, eyes wide as the door banged open, Troye and Christian rushing inside.

Mina couldn't understand why the crew were so panicked, she lowered into the water, eyes glistening with fear.

"What happened?" Christian demanded, her hands on her hips as she realized that both Mina and Arabella were unharmed. "What's the meaning for this ruckus, Arabella?"

Arabella put a hand on her chest. "I thought this girl died!"

"What?" All eyes were now on Mina.

Arabella continued her explanation. "She was underwater for five minutes without coming out for air. I called her name, but she didn't answer!"

"I-I'm deeply sorry for startling you." Mina lowered her eyes, unsure of to whom she was apologizing.

"Five minutes?" Troye asked, doubtful.

"Yes!" Arabella nodded franticly and Mina was afraid the poor old woman's neck would snap.

"You let her inside the water for more than a minute without making sure Mina was still alive? Do you understand the severity of the situation? You could've ruined our careers, letting a tribute die before the games even started, on our watch, no less!" Christian rambled.

Troye decided to be the level-headed one of the group. "Yes, okay, Mina is fine." He approached Mina with a fluffy towel. "Let's get you out the water, dear." He said softly.

Mina stood up, wrapping her body with the soft material. Troye led her to another room. It was bare except for a metal table in the center. He told her to wait for her stylist, that it wouldn't take long. The black haired man left and Mina sighed, taking a seat on top of the table. Her legs still ached, despite the bath.

Troye was right. No more than ten minutes had passed when the door opened and a short fat man walked in, his white hair contrasting with his dark complexion.

His eyes twinkled when he saw Mina. She still felt uncomfortable being naked in front of strangers so she covered her breasts with her moisturized arms, her legs crossing.

"Let me see you." His voice was refined, his face stoic.

When he realized Mina wasn't about to move, he approached her and removed her hands from her breasts with gentle force. He looked at her legs and Mina, a bit reluctant, uncrossed them. He helped her stand, then looked at her with a kind of interest, like a painter visualizing the completed art before it was drawn.

"I shall make of you an ancient queen no one has ever seen before." He said grandly.

. . .

Hubert was his name.

A full length mirror was brought so Mina could see what her stylist had done. She still couldn't grasp how the woman reflected before her was indeed herself.

Mina wore a pure white chiton tunic with a gold brooch fastening on her right shoulder. The leather sandals were tight, but not enough to discomfort her. Kohl lined her blue-green eyes, painted in an Egyptian style. Her pale skin was unblemished. Her red locks were down in ringlets, a wreath made of golden laurel leaves sat atop her head.

Her prep team were all wondering how Cato's outfit would complement hers but Hubert only smiled slightly, refusing to ruin the surprise.

Joan had run inside the room with a handsome man at her heels. She almost passed out when she saw Mina, not believing the hunched girl with lifeless hair and fearful eyes was the same young woman in front of her.

The man that had appeared with Joan had nodded at Mina with approval, then told her what she'd have to do once the Parade started. "Shoulders back, relaxed ㅡ _not_ like that, you look like you're cowering. You're a goddess. Believe it." Mina straightened her back. "Yes, that's more like it. Now your chin up. Perfect. Keep in mind that the chariot is a bit unsteady when in motion. So don't fall, it'll ruin the entire aesthetic."

"Thank you." Mina nodded, if only to shut him up. He was worse than Joan, which she thought was an impossibility.

"Alright, it's time to go!" Joan announced and everyone except Mina let out a cheer.

Hubert looked at Mina, as if daring her to ruin what he'd worked so hard to achieve. Then he offered her his arm and they all made their way out the prep room.

Most tributes were already waiting in their chariots, some looking nervous while others looked bored. Cato was with his stylist, a strange woman with long dark blue limbs and green hair.

"Kareem, you've excelled all your previous works!" Joan cried, looking at Cato and his stylist with absolute glee.

Cato wore gladiator armor, he was splattered with what Mina hoped was fake blood, one hand gripping a leaf shaped sword while the other held a circular shield with dents and arrows protruding from it. His hair was tossed and sticky with the red liquid expertly splattered on him.

He looked ready to kill. A true warrior of impending death.

Kareem started to explain that Cato was the personal bodyguard of Mina, an ancient queen. Mina was surprised that they wanted Cato to be viewed as her protector, when it was most likely that he'd kill her for sport when the time came in the arena.

District 2's chariot was golden with laurel leaves and ancient symbols providing an exquisite design, white horses ready to pull.

Music began pounding from the Avenue of the Tributes and District 1 prepared to enter. Cato got into the chariot and Mina quickly followed suit.

"Look proud!" Joan reminded, mostly at Mina.

The chariot suddenly lurched forward and Mina gripped the bars to keep steady. Cheers were ringing from every side, Capitol citizens screaming for the attention of the tributes.

Halfway through, the chariot stepped on something like a stone and it stumbled. Mina was about to fall backwards, but Cato was quick to act. He took her by the waist, his sword clattering to the chariot floor as he pulled her to his chest in a protective manor, making the citizens shout even louder, chanting Cato and Mina's names. Mina blushed, stepping away from him and gripped the bars.

A white rose was thrown in their direction and Cato caught it, handing it to Mina with a sort of reverence look on his face as he stared at her. She smiled, taking the rose in one of her hands and inhaled the floral scent.

The attention District 2 was receiving vanished, now the cheers were for District 12. Mina looked back to see the coal mining tributes engulfed in flames, smiling and waving at the citizens.

Mina noticed Cato was nearly at the point of exploding like a rabid animal and she didn't want that to happen with her so near. She took a deep breath and touched Cato's hand with her own. His eyes shot to her, momentarily distracted, so she seized the opportunity and raised their joined hands up in the air. A symbol of eternal companionship.

The cheering were now a mix for Districts 2 and 12, Mina let out a relieved breath as she felt Cato's hand relax in her own.

As all chariots pulled into a stop for President Snow's welcoming speech, Mina noticed Cato sending murderous glances to the tributes from District 12. They had managed to steal his spotlight and he would not forget that.

The girl from 12 locked eyes with Mina and the redhead smiled, inclining her head slightly.


	5. 04 ㄴ Threats ㄱ

"You could've done better."

Mina doesn't reply because she knows Brutus is right. They've been training incessantly for the past three days. She should give him some credit for the patience her mentor showed her whenever she did something wrong while practicing. He was nearly impaled at various stages of their training and yet all he told her was to _try again_.

May the Lord help her, she tried. Brutus never let her give up. She was too good for that.

Cato was having his own training sessions with Enobaria in a separate chamber. He would leave District 2's floor before Mina was up and be back after Mina had gone to bed. She was grateful, since she had no desire to be around him after enduring his quiet threats after the Tribute Parade. He was furious at her for grabbing his hand without his consent. Pissed for distracting him as he intimidated the female tribute of District 12.

Mina knew she had to keep out of his radar. Cato was a brute. He rarely used his brain. All that mixed with his skills was a deadly combination for her.

Brutus put a hand on her shoulder, she didn't jump. "Wake up, it's Joan's turn."

Her eyes snapped up to his and she gave him a nod in thanks. She was stuck in her head again. Something she had to stop doing. _Pay attention,_ Brutus often told her.

She pushed open the door in front of her and stepped inside. The room was spacious with white walls and a black marble floor. There was a long and elevated silver runway, bright lights and thunderous music adding to the effect of Mina's impending death.

Joan Wallas was lounging on a red and white couch, a wine glass filled with a liquid the color of lavender held in her manicured hands. "Ah, there she is." Distaste washed over the escort's features as she looked Mina up and down. "Brutus, dear, you didn't let her wash up before ushering her to me."

"Time is short." Brutus said, not bothered at the stink eye Joan threw at him. He winked at Mina before turning around and leaving the two females alone together.

"No thanks to you," Joan muttered angrily as the door shut. She turned to Mina once again, thoughtful this time. "There's a dress along with some heels at that table in the corner. Put them on so we may begin." She instructed.

Mina was inclined to ask what they were doing but decided not to. She knew it would bother the escort ㅡ _silly questions will remain unanswered,_ Joan would say. So she merely gave a curt nod and made her way to the far left corner, studying the pale yellow sequined dress atop the table, accompanied by a pair of strappy gold heels.

Fairly used to stripping down in front of the escort by now, Mina was quick to put on the itchy dress and slip her feet into the awaiting heels. With the added inches to her height and the uncomfortable feel to her feet, she stumbled.

Joan clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes as she inspected Mina. "Stand with purpose."

Mina shot a look at the escort. "I don't suppose I'll be using shoes this tall, will I?"

"For a short girl like you I sure hope so." Joan snapped back. "Although the decision is entirely up to your personal stylist."

Hubert. Mina would have to convince the man not to force her into anything too rash. This outfit was ghastly.

Joan took Mina's hands in her own. "One foot in front of the other. Careful now," Mina took a tentative step forward. With the help of Joan, she didn't fall. "Good. This is a matter of concentration. You need to look like a woman that is sure of herself. You have somewhere to go and yet you have all the time in the world. You are confident. You are someone no one desires to mess with."

With every sentence, Mina took more steps forward. Joan let go of her suddenly, stepping out of the way and smiling as Mina kept walking.

"Back straight, hands casual at your sides. Head held high and keep a smile on your face." It sounded like Joan had recited this repeatedly all night.

Mina did as she was told, though her smile wasn't genuine. Her feet were starting to ache and all she wanted to do was scratch her back.

After a grueling half hour of learning to walk in high heels, Joan let her sit on the couch as they decided Mina's character for the interview.

"I don't know," Mina breathed helplessly. "I can only be me. Isn't that enough?"

Joan smiled at Mina apologetically. "No." She looked down at the words scribbled on her journal. "A flirty girl with mischief glinting in her eyes? A girl with a cold facade, yet a warm heart hiding beneath her chest? A sweet girl with enough confidence in herself to fight for her future?"

With every suggestion, Mina's face hardened. She was none of these things. She held Joan's hands, abruptly cutting whatever the escort was saying as surprise flashed in her face. "What about a simple girl waiting for the opportunity to prove herself? To redeem her honor?" She whispered.

Understanding lightened the escort's eyes. "Yes, that will do." She said softly.

. . .

The sound of a clock ticking was maddening to Mina's ears as she waited with the other twenty-three tributes for their private session with the Gamemakers. She shifted in her plastic chair nervously. What if everything she worked for with Brutus didn't pay off? What if she wasn't enough?

"You're not helping your case looking so scared. Wipe it off, we're both from District 2. Act like it." Cato sneered in her ear, making her freeze all her movements, her breath hitching.

"All right," she managed to say, forcing herself to look at him. "As long as you act smart for once."

She regretted saying that instantly. Smoldering ire flared in Cato's eyes, his face going taut. She felt a cold hand creeping up her neck and rest on her cheek, his nails digging into her skin.

"Careful," he whispered, pulling back his hand from her face, but his cruel eyes lingered on hers.

The sound of her name as a bodiless robotic voice called her was her salvation. As she stood up, still looking at him, she could've sworn the corner of his mouth twitched upward. She turned around, making her way towards the opened doors, two peacekeepers surveying the entire scenario.

The doors slid shut behind her. That's when she remembered to breathe.


	6. 05 ㄴ Scores ㄱ

The gymnasium is one of the largest rooms of the Tribute Tower, holding separate stations to hone one's survival skills.

Each had their own tricks and traps.

Mina looked up at the Gamemakers sitting lazily in their alcove, enjoying their own banquet, the smell of roasted pig and fat fruits intoxicating.

A fool, that's what she was. So focused on her role for the interviews, she had forgotten to plan beforehand. What the hell was she supposed to do now? Shoot an arrow? Throw a spear? Behead a dummy with a sword?

How original.

A few pointed coughs sent Mina glancing in the direction of her spectators. She cleared her throat and made her way to the center of the gymnasium. _Look confident_ , that's what Joan said. That seemed like a pretty good idea at the moment.

"Mina Goldwyn, District Two." She announced in a clear tone. The only man standing, she supposed was the Head Gamemaker, gave her a small nod before raising a golden cup to his lips.

She turned and looked at all the stations, all the weapons neatly displayed. Nothing seemed inviting. Her eyes glanced at the more complicated stations: a small jungle in which one would have to climb without falling into a mud pit or getting bitten by snakes, a crumbling altar in which one would have to jump in a pool and reach the end of a tunnel before the time reaches its end or risk getting attacked by water mutants.

If she could do that, it would impress the Gamemakers. It was a decent plan for someone who hadn't thought about it.

"What will you do, tribute?" The Head Gamemaker asked, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"The altar." Was all she said before making her way to the station. A large screen next to the pool lit up with images from below the water. A clock started counting down the minutes she had to complete the course.

The surface of the water was dark. This wasn't a good idea after all, a terrible plan. But she couldn't back down now. Mina took a deep breath before throwing herself into the water.

The pool was deeper than she expected, slippery algae brushing against her fingertips. The water was icy cold. She'd have to hurry before the time ran out.

Chunks of rock dipped into the pool. Mina had to swim every which way to avoid getting hit. She continued to make her way further into the pool until she caught a glimpse of a small opening. The tunnel.

As she kicked her legs harder to arrive faster, her leg got caught in algae. Their grip on her leg started to tighten, pulling her down to the depths. Mina kicked and tried to push herself upward, to no avail. She needed to cut the plant. But she had no knife.

Her eyes widened in desperation, lungs burning. She needed to come up for air.

She had reached the bottom of the pool, algae now wrapping themselves around her as she struggled. Her hand scraped against a jagged rock, slicing open her palm. Mina pulled the rock with all her strength until it sprang free.

Without thinking, she quickly cut through her bonds and swam up towards the surface, avoiding nearing more algae.

Her head broke the surface. Glorious air rushing into her lungs. She laughed in relief.

A warning bell announced the time had ended. Mina felt something scraping against her. She gulped, gripping the rock as she was pulled back down into the depths. She kicked and slashed at the mutants that clawed at her. Her nails dug into the lip of the tunnel. She had barely enough space to crawl, a gurgling scream leaving her lips, water rushing into her mouth. The mutants weren't programmed to kill her, she knew, but the experience was terrifying all the same.

Debris from the altar made it harder to see. The mutants kept pulling her feet, making it harder for her to crawl away. Once again, her head broke the surface and she hoisted herself out of the pool, crawling away before looking over her shoulder.

Her eyes widened at the sight. A dozen creatures snapping their needle-like teeth angrily, long fingers trying to reach her but not being able to get out of the pool. Tentacles coiling in their heads and feet, oozing purple ink.

Safe. She was out of the pool. Safe.

Murmurs of approval sent her scrambling up and back to the center of the gymnasium, ignoring the otherworldly squeals of the water demons.

"Thank you." Mina bowed her head, still somewhat breathless, before she walked to the exit.

. . .

"You're soaked!" Joan cried, making Brutus look up from his newspaper. Enobaria merely glanced in Mina's direction before turning back to the TV.

"What happened?" Brutus asked.

An avox girl brought a towel, Mina nodding in thanks as she dried herself. She was so cold. "The station with the altar. The one with the pool."

Silence. Enobaria hadn't expected that. Joan only tilted her head in confusion.

Brutus roared with laughter. "Exceptional." He clapped Mina on the back, making her stumble forward.

"Whatever you did, I hope it was worth it. You're shivering like the possessed. Your clothes are ruined. Your hair is a mess. You look haunted." Joan prattled on.

"Take a bath, rest if you must. I'll call you before dinner." Brutus instructed, pushing Mina to the direction of her room. "I'll make an Avox give you a salve for those blisters." He whispered.

Mina looked at him curiously. He only nudged her away.

Closing the door to her suite, she took off her clothes and gasped in horror. Indeed she had blisters over her neck and feet. It didn't hurt, so she touched a particularly large purple blister. Sudden white-hot burning sprang from the blister, oozing the same ink of the mutants.

The trail of ink left smaller blisters. She didn't dare touch them. So she waited silently for the tub to fill with warm water, adding some herbs and flowers Arabella had left for her in a cupboard.

A small knock announced the arrival of an Avox, a clear salve in her hands. There was a question on the Avox's face, Mina smiling awkwardly. "Yes, you may. I'll need help anyway."

Mina extended her hand, the Avox dipping her finger into the jar before rubbing the salve onto the blisters.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. Leaving only a pleasant cooling sensation. After the Avox was done, Mina stepped into the tub. There was a prickling in her right palm and she looked down sighing in frustration, remembering she had sliced it with the jagged rock at the bottom of the pool.

After the ten minute long bath, Mina put on a silk tank top and cotton shorts. She looked for some bandages, glad to find a first aid kit. Her hand was taken care of and she went to bed, exhausted.

. . .

"Wake up, Mina. It's time for the scores."

Mina hummed in acknowledgement, rising from her slumber as Brutus left her room.

She pulled her hair in a messy bun, shuffling out of her room tiredly. She had slept most of the day and yet she was still exhausted.

"She awakes." Joan chirps, pulling the girl to the couch.

Mina found herself in between the escort and Cato, which wasn't reassuring.

Caesar Flickerman, the famous Master of Ceremonies and host of the Hunger Games, lit up the TV screen. Mina was relieved to see blue lids, hair and lips instead of crimson. The man talks idly about this year's tributes in the reaping and parade before starting with the scores.

Marvel, the male tribute from District One, got a 9 as a score. His partner got an 8. Not bad scores, considering they were Cato's allies.

Cato leaned forward in his seat, his eyes planted on the screen as his name was announced. A ten was shown and a satisfied smirk appeared on his face before he leaned back.

Mina's heart thundered, her face and name appearing on the screen. Caesar commented that the Gamemakers were impressed with this particular session before the number ten appeared on the screen. She grinned, feeling Brutus patting her back.

"You're not completely useless, are you?" Cato murmured, so low only she could hear.

"You'll have to find out."


	7. 06 ㄴ Nightmares ㄱ

His steps were careful as he padded silently towards the elevator, not noticing the figure that was hidden by a pool of shadows.

"Going somewhere?"

Cato clenched his fists and set his jaw, furious he had been caught. He thought everyone would be asleep by this late hour.

He recognized that voice. He didn't like it.

"You'd do well keeping yourself out of my business." He hissed, still not turning around. "Unless you seek death by my hand."

Mina let out an amused laugh as she stood directly in front of Cato. "One would think you had an array of threats to choose from, but all you can think of is death."

Cato was about to comment on that, decided not to. "Keep your mouth shut about this and maybe I'll reconsider giving you an offer to join the careers."

"Done that," Mina sighed. "not interested."

"I'm running out of patience, Goldwyn."

"And I'm running out of time."

A look of confusion crossed his face for a split second. Before he could question that, Mina stood on the tips of her toes, straddled his hips and smashed her lips against his.

. . .

Mina awoke, her body slick with cold sweat. She was shivering.

What was that? What in the _world_ ㅡ

She took a deep breath, swallowed thickly. A glance at the digital clock atop her bedside table told her it was an ungodly hour to be awake.

She needed something to drink and she would get it herself.

Walking out of her bedroom and making her way towards the dining room, she kept her eyes on the shadowy corners and listened intently for any strange sounds. But nothing was amiss.

Or was it?

As she reached her destination, a hand clad in leather covered her mouth, preventing any screams from being heard. An arm was holding her in a firm lock.

Mina struggled to free herself, kicking her legs in an effort to unsteady her captor. But there was another assailant, who angled the cool metal tip of a syringe against her neck and pressed down.

Her struggles became less frantic. Panic was taking over her but she had begun to lose her strength. Her vision was blurry with surprised tears, she could taste liquid metal in her mouth. She thought she'd choke in it.

As she lost unconsciousness, she was dragged out of the second floor of the building.

No one noticed the figure that stood in a shadowy corner, watching everything unfold.

Cato leaned forward, the light of the moon caught in his spiked hair.

He wondered what to do.

. . .

The first thing Mina thought once she woke up was that she was paralyzed.

She tried moving her legs and arms. Everything hurt.

There was a clang, someone turned on the lights. She flinched at the sudden brightness, tried covering her eyes. That's when she noticed she was strapped to a chair. It didn't look like she would be getting out anytime soon.

Steps neared her, deliberately slow. The strong tang of roses and blood and wine mixed together hit her nose.

Then President Snow appeared before her.

She hoped this was just another strange dream. A nightmare conjured by her nerves. The Games would be starting very soon.

President Snow smiled warmly at her. If she weren't strapped to a chair, or gagged with a scratchy cloth, she would believe the smile was genuinely pleasant.

"My dear, I was getting worried you wouldn't wake up." He looked down at her with a frown, as if it were her fault she was drugged.

"I know what you must be thinking. You must be scared. You must be asking yourself why you are here. Are you going to die?"

Mina's eyes stung with fresh tears.

"You will die. The real question is: when will that be?"

She glared up at him and he chuckled.

"Right. I'll get straight to the point, then."

His eyes grew colder, somehow. Like a snake watching its prey's movements, considering when would be the perfect time to attack.

"I've watched you since you came here. I know you have such potential in you. But you lack something vitally important,"

Mina raised her eyebrows at that.

" _Motivation_."

The word was like a death sentence.

"Now, I have read your files. Your case is quite common, really. A mother is killed for protesting against the one savior. A father teaches his children to despise the Capitol. The children grow up to be rebels. It's an endless cycle. You don't want to be a rebel, do you?"

Mina gulped. He was expecting an answer. But the image of her mother came to mind, so vividly that she had to snap her eyes shut and choke back a sob.

"So I came to this proposal,"

She opened her eyes to look at him, distract herself from her mother's death.

"If you give it your all in the Games, if you convince me you want to live, no matter the blood that is in your hands . . . If you give me what my citizens want in these Games . . . "

A reptilian smile shadowed his face.

"Your father, Brannon Goldwyn, shall be allowed to live."

The sound of her father's name on the President's lips gave her a chill. But she couldn't understand ㅡ why should her father die?

As if reading her thoughts, the President continued. "This man has violated a number of laws."

A peacekeeper lit up a screen and showed security footage.

Her father struggling against peacekeepers as his wife was about to be murdered.

Her father scolding a young Mina for acting out violently in school.

Her father disapproving the use of weapons in the house.

Her father reading a young Mina some excerpts from the ancient book, the Bible. _Thou shall not kill._

But the next thing she saw was unknown to her.

It answered most of the questions that tormented her that first night on the train, when she had gotten up and Joan was trying to get her to go to sleep again.

Her father had somehow managed to pull the train to a full stop and shoot a dozen of peacekeepers.

But eventually he was outnumbered, brought to his knees and knocked out cold.

Was he . . . Trying to _save_ her?

"This man has been found guilty of treason to the Capitol. Yet I give him a chance to live only if you give me what I ask. I believe this is a magnanimous offer, don't you think?"

A door opened and a pair of peacekeepers dragged someone inside.

Her father.

_

 **I apologize for the extremely slow updates. I just try to add something different to every chapter.**

 **And ㅡ since losing about two-three months of classes after Hurricanes Irma and Maria, my teachers are unloading a monstrous amount of work upon my frail shoulders. A petty excuse, I know. It's all I have.**

 **I hope you liked this one, it does answer the questions about the mysterious events after Mina was Reaped.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on the comment section. It does motivate me to write more.**

 **Stay safe,**

 **Aelin**


End file.
